


There was a time

by soreto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, English is not my native language, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Implied Relationships, Implied Romance, M/M, Past Relationship(s), but i tried, not beta we fall like crowley, subtle mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: There was a time when a demon wasn't a fallen one, and where he and an archangel were togheter.---After the Not Armageddon, Hastur wanders earth feeling lost without Ligur that was his everyhting; then, is found by a certain Archangel.Gabriel let himself be sincere, and tried to start something none of them know could had the chance to begin again.
Relationships: Gabriel/Hastur (Good Omens), hastur & gabriel, mentioned Ligur/Hastur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	There was a time

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in this ship hell...and I love them. I couldn't bring myself to be happy without writting something. I'm thinking of doing something longer, but I don't felt confident enough in my english, but I may just try, who knows. 
> 
> Pardon mistakes and awkward redaction, I tried my best! Hope you like it! Whyy there is too little of them :(
> 
> Ah, by the way, I named Hastur as Hastriel when he was an Angel, just tought of that name, no real reason, just that.

There was a time empty of purpose, but happy and peaceful nonetheless. It was, certainly, due to the lack of questions and wills. That is how some of the oldest angels, could ( _or tought to_ ) describe heaven.

Gabriel tried to remember.

Gabriel tought of that time, the one before the _fall_ , as joyous. God spoke to them; everyone had a duty to carry, and they were always in peace, surrounded by love (even if it was an ambiguous and a bound one). Every angel always enveloped in white wings.

 _How so_? How everything crumble to pieces and fire? He tried to avail to reason, speaking to the rising questions and wishes, all of them waken by Lucifer. He fought to pacify heaven again, along with the other archangels and even with Seraphim's help.

He remembered. H _e does remember._

He recalls, sometimes, the age where he was always by the side of one of the _stars makers_ , one of the many angels that left by his own will his title of angel, seeking freedom in Lucifer revolution.

His name, wasn't forgotten, could not be forgotten by Gabriel; not, at least, due to the hatred he harbored to the fallen. He loved him, guiltily, because it wasn't a shape of love God expected of them, nor one that angels could understand.

* * *

There was a time where there was an angel that passed eternity making stars by his side, with white hair, and green eyes, one with beautiful naiveté, and body tha seemed to want to reach his own creations being too tall.

One Star Maker that left his side and his purity, and now owned the title of Duque in hell, satanding almost at the level of the once named Lucifer.

Of course, he grew a hatred deep and vicious, for those that let themselves be lead to their fall. Not that Gabriel knew the roots of his particular resentment towards a certain angel; one that he once cherished above everything, like angels shouldn't cherish something that wasn't God and her creations.

Due to being a warrior of heaven, one of the angels responsible of placate the rebellion, he was given a privileged place to watch the fall. There was no pride nor joy, juts pain and despair. 

It was as watching the stars burnt, the sky fall to pieces on fire, crumbling around, whilst being a watcher that felt memories being engraved in his mind by the echoes of shouting drowned in confusion and pain.

That time, he remembered the voice of the despair of one of those angels who made millions of stars.

One angel that could not be forget.

There was a time where Gabriel felt so betrayed, that his being was shook with resentment and the hatred. He felt so ashamed of realizing that he, as a proud and impeccable archangel, felt love, a condemnable love, the kind that bloomed between Adam and Eve.

He disregarded every demon with special cinism. He could not stand any angel that showed doubts about God or the Great Plan; he will not permit any more risks of seeing angels fall.

(However, Gabriel did not know, or could have known, that his hatred and cruelty towards anything related with hell, was born from that love that he learnt to toss aside, thanks to the pride and blind hope in heaven's intent).

He wished, (he existed), almost only for the time when the war will arrive. He desired that heaven erased for once and for all hell.

Who could have known that one of theirs wished war would never happen?

Now, with no reason to hate hell, or even exist, the chaos and confusion in heaven and hell ensued. Angels were fill with doubts and uncertainty, and God would not say nothing, even a word.

That's, maybe, the reason why he started to wander earth without a place or objective to be. His situation was too similar to a demon, one that lost his everything due to holy water, and one of his side in desperate attempts to protect earth.

There was a time, like the one unfolding in front of them, where Gabriel would be near the other, side beside him without hesitance, hatred, or doubt.

Two existences without purpose to fulfil or something to reach in their destinies, encounter one anothe again.

"An archangel, Satan" The demon grumbled, too serene considering that Gabriel, one of the most renowned angels of heavens sat by his side. “The only thing that I would hate more as much as that the traitor”.

"Hastur," Said Gabriel with his normal smile and cheerful voice, like nothing have happened between them, or they were not mean to be enemies for all eternity (he stared even with a too subtle fondness). "I thought you didn't like earth".

"I can say the same." Murmured the demon, putting distance between them when the archangel decided to invade his personal space, in a rusty bench, that he choose in a park he found, while wandering around (Hell was a chaos nobody knew how to manage in that moment, nor Satan, least a Duque).

The park was isolated, and had a greenish pond, originated for an obvious abandonment. He like it.

"Hey, Hastriel, this feel like…" Started Gabriel with a feigned confidence that surprised him to be able to show, he felt happy; too nostalgic, just by being near Hastur. The archangel did not notice what name used, just let it slip through his ever present smile.

"Shut 'p idiot" He said with a low tense tone, almost snapping at the sound of a name that he thought forgotten; or forbidden for him. Without Ligur, even his memories were too much sometimes. "Go to annoy anoth’r, like your traitor. Bloody stupid angels" Added a little bit irritated.

“Come on Hastrie— _Hastur!_ ” Tried Gabriel, with more irritating confidence, oblivious (as always) to how he affected the humour of others. “I was just taking a watch on earth, and I thought is a good chance that we encountered one another; because you…you know, we are not in war, and who knows? Maybe the chance won’t arise in the long run again.”

“Why now? We can’t; we are enemies…still.” Said Hastur avoiding Gabriel imperturbable smile. “And, we won’ be havin’ war never.”

“Well, I just…” Gabriel hesitated, a rare view without doubt. “I thought that we haven’t talked in a long time.”

“Millennia. Since the fall” Stated Hastur with a grumble, with his dark eyes resting on the pond in front of them. “Why we shoul’ talk? We’re enemies. You didn’ try, I thought you hated demons with all your annoying light and love: everyone know what you said to your traitor.”

Hastur didn’t even tried to sound aggressive, he felt like it. He should just storm out, or shout at Gabriel with his insistence of talking about the past, it would be good.

Gabriel stopped himself of saying more. He almost thought of confessing that he decided to talk to him because, finally, Hastur did not have his partner by his side and, above everything. There is no, or will be, war in the future.

It was a chance that the archangel have never thought of having , never. For once, he realized he might be selfish using Hastur loneliness to be close to him.

Nevertheless, they had been always together in heaven, he was there first. There was a time that Hastur had Gabriel, not Ligur.

“Heaven, due to Michael proposition of being neutral to one another, is thinking of joining forces of high ranked demons, and us, archangels.” Explained Gabriel sensing that Hastur did not have the humour of talking to him at all.

Hastur inhaled surprised, Heaven and Hell working together! Hell help Satan if that happens! Ligur would never…Ligur wasn’t there anymore, what he should do by himself?

“Then, this ‘s why you’re here!” Accused Hastur, almost shrieking. “I won’t be working with…”

“No, no!” Gabriel countered swiftly. “I’m here by myself; Heaven is too noisy right now. Nothing is decided yet.”

“Then go away, you bloody stupid warrior of light. I have enough to annoy me right know.” Hastur was in not in the right mood, nor even enough anger and energy to deal with an angel.

He missed Ligur at levels that were too painful; he did not know how to be alone. After The Fall, (without Gabriel), Ligur was everything; he became his everything, and more.

He was scared of being alone. That’s, maybe, why he haven't walked away from the angel yet.

“Why?” Asked Gabriel concerned and confused with the Duque's words.

Understanding feelings wasn’t his field of work; principalities and field agents are better developed in that topic; he will ask them later on, Gabriel decided.

“I…I want to be here, with you. I, really, hadn’t realized until now, how much I wanted to see you. But, with the war, and you being a demon, I couldn’t had allowed myself being against the word of God.” Confessed, with a faltering smile, and a soft voice (and, that alone, awaken memories of heaven sleeping inside the deepest of his burned soul, good and happy memories).

He choose to fell: _he choose to be free_. Demons were not truly free. Maybe Heaven and Hell were the same in some senses, or just tow faces of the same coin.

“They are together. Your Almighty dind’t say something?” Hastur asked abruptly.

Gabriel understood exactly whom the demon referred to.

“No, she won’t share what her opinions and true plans are, not anytime soon at least.” Said Gabriel cautious, as if those words stated a truth he din’t want to see clearly (a reality no angel wants to acknolwedge).

“Better said, never. It didn’t change a thing up there.” Concluded Hastur.

“I think, this time, is different. But, I’m the same archangel: I’m the same, I can assure that,” Gabriel looked at Hastur, waiting for him to stare directly at him. He still liked his eyes, even if they’re like bottomless pits now. “I feel that maybe God is looking upon all us differently. That demon and Aziraphale are living happily, not even punished for anything, then, why we would be? Maybe…Maybe this is all in the plan: no war, no more grudge; a way to return, and start again.”

“You sound like an idiot” Hastur said without real cruelty or insult. "Tought your lot wanted war and didn't care about anything else."

“As if that were possible. I’m the archangel Gabriel, babe.” The holy man announced proudly, not even noticing the shift in his solemn tone that showed a moment prior.

Hastur scoffed and smiled, just a little.

“I heard that Crowley take the angel to any place he wants, and brings stuff like food and gifts.” Hastur looked again at the pond.

“Don’t understand the food. But, surely, your traitor could not compete with the gifts I could bring”. Gabriel smiled again, with his perfect and almost elegant demeanour all showing. “I was one of the most talented tailors humans could even bring themselves to imagine once, and…wait,” Paused his monologue the archangel. “You…like stuff like gifts?”

“As if,” Scoffed the demon, hugging himself, and looking at the pond with a frown.

“Oh, I think you would!” Gabriel declared almost victorious of knowing something Hastur would like. He may gain his attention, like in the past.

Hastur stayed silent, with his lips pursed. However, the demon didn’t even tried an attempt to move when Gabriel put his arm on his shoulders.

He thought about a new start, could them? Like Crowley and his angel…

The night fall upon them, and stars showed, shining in the farthest confines of universe.

“I like the starts. I liked yours the most.” Murmured Gabriel, looking at the sky with a smile that harboured no pretentions.

Hastur remembered when he owned white wings, and he had moved gracefully among stars, making more; and, recalled his name, the one truly gifted to him when he was created.

There was a time where there was no grief, no distance.

There was a time, where time itself did not exist, and they were together; there was a time where there were stars hung by them, as if they existed above everything, just shining by themselves.

And, for them.


End file.
